1. Technical Field
This invention relates to pacifiers and, more particularly, to a combined teething ring and pacifier for providing user enjoyment during extended periods of time.
2. Prior Art
Baby soothers, and particularly pacifiers, have been in common use for many years. It is well known that pacifiers provide the most comfort to accommodate irritable infants. As a result, pacifiers are typically made of both soft and hard rubber and any other material which combines elasticity and resiliency to provide a surface best suited to relieve the discomfort of teething and to satisfy the infant's desire to suckle. Sometimes, however, infants prefer chewing or teething a much harder surface than that of a pacifier, which typically requires the use of an additional apparatus. With multiple objects, there is a tendency for parents, and infants, to become frustrated when one or the other becomes misplaced or completely lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,117 to Herbst discloses a combination teether and pacifier in the form of a thin walled, flexible body having nipple, guard, and teething portions which are hollow and in communicating relation to each other. Unfortunately, this prior art reference fails to disclose a movable exterior portion that the child may play with for personal amusement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,871 to Hansen discloses a pacifier shaped teether with an internal bladder filled with food grade propylene glycol which can be brought to freezing temperatures while maintaining its liquid nature. There is a hollow portion in the mouth guard of the pacifier which is connected to a hemispherical chamber allowing room for expansion of the bladder into the chamber as the nipple is being sucked. One or more pacifier shaped teethers may be stored in a portable, insulated, gel ice filled storage container thereby keeping the pacifiers cold for several hours. Unfortunately, this prior art reference does not provide a teething unit in a variety of unique shapes, not only allow a baby to ease the pain from cutting teeth, but also to provide the baby with amusement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,507 to Hinshaw discloses a teething pacifier comprising a pacifier guard having two opposing sides, a nipple extending outwardly from one side of the pacifier guard and a handle associated with the opposite side of the pacifier guard. The handle includes a first teething material and a second teething material having a substantially similar hardness as that of the first teething material. The second teething material is molded over the first teething material to create a varied teething surface on the handle for infant teething thereon. The first teething material may further include an over mold enhancing surface such as a keyway extending around the handle, at least one flat face extending around the handle and/or at least one recess extending around the circumference of the handle at select points on the handle. Unfortunately, this prior art reference also does not provide interchangeable parts, and a baby is likely to lose interest after a short period of time, resulting in the parent having to buy multiple units.
Accordingly, a need remains for a combined teething ring and pacifier in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides user enjoyment during extended periods of time.